All's Fair in Love
by KiyameHikari-chan
Summary: Misaki is really irritated for some reason. What will happen to Usagi-san's little Misaki? Read and find out.
1. Angry Misaki

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Junjou Romantica and it sucks.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

It started out like any normal day in the Usami residence. Misaki woke up, got into his clothes for work around the house, and went downstairs to make breakfast. As he was cooking, in comes Usagi-san looking like death took him and he returned to haunt Misaki's existence.

In other words, he pulled an all-nighter working on another BL novel. He shambled over to the table mumbling, "Good morning," to Misaki as he sat down.

"Good morning," replied Misaki cheerfully. "You all done with your book?"

"Hai..."

"Are you sure you're done? I don't want to be yelled at by Aikawa-san again. Last time she threatened to..." Misaki shivered at the thought.

"Yeah, I'm done so don't worry about it," mumbled Akihiko, still half asleep. "Do you have school today?"

"Mhmm. I always have school on Friday," _though I don't know why, _thought Misaki as he set the food on the table and sat down.

Muttering, "Itadakimasu," simultaneously, they began to eat. When they were finished, Misaki cleared the table and did the dishes as Usagi sat down and lit a cigarette. Seeing this Miaski said, "That's enough Usagi-san! Do you want to die at an early age?"

"..."

"Ah whatever! Do as you wish! I'm going to school!" said Misaki as he turned off the water, too irritated to even finish the dishes.

"Oi Misaki!" shouted Akihiko at the retreating back of his lover. He tried to run over and grab Misaki before he could leave but didn't succeed as the door slamed behind an angry Misaki.


	2. Two Hearts Connected

Chapter Two

_What was that? _thought Akihiko as he walked over to the couch and sat down. _He's made comments like this before but he hasn't, ever, gotten that angry. I wonder why he was so upset._

As Akihiko was thinking over this, Misaki was just arriving at school still pissed about this morning.

_Why won't he just quit? I'm starting to think he has a death wish. _Misaki thoughts stormed around in his head as he walked into the school grounds.

_Calm down Misaki. He does this all the time. So...why did I get so mad this time?_ Misaki wondered as he walked into class and took his usual seat next to Sumi.

"Good morning Sempai!" said Misaki in his usual cheery way. Sumi studied Misaki very closely in reply.

"Eh~what's up?" asked Misaki cautiously.

"You seem really irritated today. Then again, you also look confused. The question is are you o.k.?" asked Sumi.

Thinking it over Misaki replied, "I'm fine, really. I'm just confused as to why I got so mad at Usagi-san this morning. It's really confusing. I"ve never blown up like that. Ever."

"Hmm~well if your mad at him I can take him off your hands an-"

"Sempai! Are you trying to make me your enemy?"

"Iie...forget I offered," replied Sumi as Kamijou the devil walked in.

Throughout the lecture, Misaki couldn't stop thinking about why he was so mad at Usagi this morning. Even after the lecture it plagued his thoughts for the rest of the day.

As he was leaving, he saw the, oh so familiar, red car of Usagi-san. Seeing it brought his rage from this morning boiling to the surface. Careful to contain his anger, Misaki got in the car. Akihiko pulled away from the curb and didn't speak a word as they drove home.

"What do you want for dinner Usagi-san?" asked Misaki as they walked in the door.

"Are you o.k. Misaki?"

"I'm fine. So what do you want?"

"Anything will do so long as it's made by your hands Mi-sa-ki," Akihiko said in a flirty voice.

This succeeded in making the green eyed, brunette blush a deep red. Laughing, he sat at the dinner table and watched his lover cook. As Misaki set the food on the table Akihiko grabbed him and pulled him into his lap.


	3. Akihiko's Torment

"Oi! What the hell are you doing Usagi-san?"

"I haven't had a chance to hold you all day. I'm a little short on Misaki," replied Akihiko seductively.

"Usagi-san!"

Just then there was a knock at the door. They both stopped in their tracks as they heard a familiar voice call, "Oi~, Akihiko! You in there?"

_What the hell is Nii-chan doing here?_

Usagi then released Misaki and went to answer the door. "Takahiro? What are you doing here?"

"I know it's a little late but I have some questions I would like to ask you." Akihiko said smoothly, "O.k. So what do you want to know?"

"Actually...I would like to talk to you alone," Takahiro said looking at Misaki as he said it. "Sorry Misaki but do you think you could..."

Misaki left to go to his room without answer. However he had another idea. He walked across the balcony-like second floor and hid behind a sheet that Akihiko had carelessly thrown onto the rail. Making sure to make it seem like he was gone, he listened intently as the two friends began to talk.

"So...what do you want to ask Takahiro?"

"Is Misaki o.k. living with you here?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"When I saw him walking around his school this afternoon, he seemed really upset about something. So I was wondering if it had anything to do with you," Takahiro said as he looked intently at Akihiko. Akihiko just said, "He snapped at me for smoking and said something about an 'early death' or something like that. When I didn't say anything he just stormed out of the building. Other than that I can't think of anything that would cause him to be that agitated."

"...Usagi have you_ever listened to Misaki when he gets mad like that?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I didn't have anything to say at that moment and I was still trying to stay awake. So I may not have heard him or responded properly. Though...it concerns me that Misaki isn't acting like his usual self today. In fact he's been that way for a couple of days already. He snapped at me about one small thing after another...I wonder if Misaki's feeling o.k."

Takahiro processed Usagi's words for a moment before saying, "I think he may need to be around family for a while. It might do him some good to get away from here and try to collect his feelings."

Akihiko blinked, "Come agian?"

"Megumi and I will be in town for a few days. So why doesn't he come stay with us at the hotel we're in for a few days?"

"I don't think tha-"

"Please Usagi! This is the first chance in a long while that I get to spend time with my little brother," Takahiro begged Akihiko, with puppy eyes to boot.

Akihiko just stared at his friend, then,"Ask Misaki, not me. He's an adult after all. He should be the one to make the decision."

_Usagi-san really cares about me. And here I thought he was just a big jerk who never paid attention to me._ Misaki waited a bit longer before pretending to come out of his room and ask, in what he hoped passed for an irritated voice, "Are you two done talking yet? I'm **_hungry_**!"

As if to emphasize his point, his stomach let out a tremendous roar. Laughing, Takahiro asked, "Would you like to stay with us for a while Misaki? I'd like to spend some time with you."

"Sure. But...for how many days? I do have school and work after all."

"Just three days. Is that o.k.?" Misaki nodded his head in agreement. "Great! I'll pick you up around 9 a.m. Sound good?" Again Misaki nodded his head.

"Well then I'll leave you two to finish your meal. See you tomorrow Misaki!" Takahiro called cheerfully as he left.

When the door closed behind him and when they heard the elevator go down, the two lovers let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought it would be more serious than that. But I'm glad I finally get to spend some time with Nii-chan." Akihiko stood there just watching Misaki as he went to the table and sat down.

"Is there a problem Usagi-san?" The author just smiled and walked over to his spot at the table. They said thanks for the food and began to eat as an unsettling silence fell over them both.

Unable to stand the silence Misaki asked, "What do you think about staying on your own for a few days Usagi-san?"

"..."

"Usagi-san?"

Usagi just sat there and stared out the window, trying really hard not to look at Misaki. "Well I guess I'll start the dishes then," said Misaki as he finished his meal. Walking over to the sink, he turned on the water and began rinsing the left-over food off of his plate.

A looming shadow suddenly blocked the light followed by a pair of long arms hugging him about his waist. Putting his head on Misaki's, Akihiko said, "It's your decision Misaki. I won't interfere with your family life because I know how important it is to you. As soon as your done hanging out with your brother...please come home immediately."

"O.k. I will. I'll miss you too Usagi-san." Then Misaki turned around and hugged him back breathing in his scent so that he wouldn't forget it and become home-sick while he was with his brother. Sensing what he was doing Akihiko picked him up and carried him, bridal style, into their room. Laying him down gently, Akihiko kissed Misaki lightly on the lips.

"Usagi-san?"

"I'm going to turn off the lights. I'll be right back." Misaki watched as he left, admiring his graceful stride. With the lights turned off Usagi came back in the room only to find that Misaki had fallen asleep. Smiling and sighing, at the same time, Akihiko removed his shirt and Misaki's. As he was tucking Misaki in Misaki's arms reached out and wrapped around his neck.

Crying into his neck Misaki breathed, "Usagi-san!" Smiling wider Usagi pulled away from his embrace and kissed Misaki sweetly. That sweet kiss turned passionate as their tongues danced together. Pulling Misaki's pants off Akihiko pushed him against the pillows and began to kiss Misaki's neck. Gasping in pleasure Misaki pulled Akihiko in tighter. Slowly Usagi began to lick one of his nipples as Misaki's back arched towards him and he moaned in ecstasy. Working his way down Akihiko licked one of Misaki's balls drawing a sharp gasp from the young man as his cock began to harden.

Working his mouth over Misaki's cock, Akihiko began to suck fervently on the boy's dick. Moaning in sheer pleasure Misaki braced himself on the other man.

"Usagi...I'm_gonna_co..." another moan escaped his lips before he could finish speaking. Pulling away just in time, Akihiko covered Misaki's cock with his hand as Misaki released his pent up excitement. Breathing heavily, Misaki relaxed his body for a second before Akihiko put a single digit into the boy's tight hole. Gasping sharply as Usagi put in another finger, Misaki moaned as Usagi probed his pleasure spot.

"Misaki you need to relax."

"I'm...trying...Usagi-san!"

Moaning louder as Usagi put in a third finger, Misaki tried to loosen his entrance. When the opening was loose enough, Akihiko removed his fingers and replaced them with his flaming cock as he slowly entered Misaki. Clenching his eyes in pain, Misaki let out a short gasp followed by a moan of pleasure and tears pricking in his eyes. Moving slowly, Akihiko pulled out and thrust back in. Misaki's moans became louder as the pace quickened. Usagi stopped when Misaki called out, "Usagi-san!"

Huffing, Akihiko pulled out of Misaki and lay down beside him wrapping his arms around his love whispering, "I love you Misaki."

Quietly, "I love you too...Usagi-san." Exhausted Misaki closed his eyes and instantly fell asleep.

"Misaki...stay with me...forever," Usagi whispered to his sleeping lover. Misaki replied, in his sleep, "Of course I will idiot."

Laughing, Akihiko closed his eyes as sleep took him.

The next morning, when Akihiko woke up, his lovely Misaki was already gone. Going into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to find that his breakfast, lunch and dinner had already been prepared for the day. His eyes instantly welt up with tears.

_Misaki...come home soon_, he thought as tears continued to pour down his face.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the review MangaFreak. I hope this chapter meets your expectations. Sorry about the short chapters. I was having writer's block. To everyone else out there please review and tell me if I should keep going. Thanks again. :)**


	4. Megumi's Discovery

Chapter 4

Just then the boy, Akihiko was thinking so much about, was on his way to a hotel in his brother's car.

"Now Misaki, when we walk into the room, I hope you don't mind being attacked by your nephew."

"Not at all! It's been a while since I've last seen him. How old is he again?"

"2 years."

Misaki was shocked at how much time had passed. "I'm s-so sorry! I never really come and visit that often do I! Sorry Nii-chan."_Note to self: Visit Nii-chan this summer for a week_.

"Iie! You're so busy so I don't want to bother you any more than I have to."

"But Nii-chan if I don't visit how is your son going to get to know me?"

"...You have a point there,"sighed Takahiro as he pulled into the parking garage of the hotel.

"Here. I'll take your bags Misaki."

"No, I can handle it. It's just for a few days right. One small bag isn't going to kill me Nii-chan,"laughed Misaki as he walked with his brother to the elevator. Takahiro was shocked that his brother had laughed right when Usagi would have.

When they were in the elevator he asked,"Are you o.k. Misaki?"

Puzzled, Misaki replied,"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"You- you're starting to act like Usagi. You laughed after telling me that a small bag wouldn't kill you. Usagi would have done that too...You've changed Misaki."

Eyes wide, Misaki asked, "Really? I didn't notice. Well I guess I've become a bit more confident than what I was before. I used to run away from a lot of things...especially when I was younger."

The brothers fell silent as the elevator came to their floor. Following Takahiro, without saying a word, down the hall to the room Misaki thought, _I guess I have changed. I didn't even realize when I stopped being afraid of life in general. Maybe it's because Usagi-san's always with me...or is it something else if I'm just now noticing this? _Misaki's thoughts were stopped short when he walked into the room and two year old charged at him shouting,"Uncle Misaki!"

The little boy grabbed onto Misaki's legs as Misaki smiled at such a warm welcome. "How are you doing Mahiro-kun?" The little boy just gave him a big smile and ran off to play.

"Welcome Misaki-kun. It's been a while," said a cheerful woman across the room. Walking over to him, she gave him a warm hug and a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Nee-chan." The woman smiled as she led Misaki to the room where he'd be staying for the next three days.

"Is this o.k.? It's not very big but it should be comfortable."

"It's perfect. Thank you for letting me stay here for a couple days,"said Misaki as he set his bag down on the single bed. Next to the bed was a small night stand with an alarm clock. On the other side of the room there was a small dresser next to a window. The room itself wasn't that exciting. Just four white walls, a white ceiling, and a white carpeted floor.

"Your welcome. When your done unpacking I'd like you to go to the market with me if that's alright.'

"Sure. I don't mind."

She smiled as she closed the door behind her, leaving Misaki by himself. His smile faded from his face as he sat down on the bed. _I'm happy to see my brother, sister in-law and nephew, but...I feel so hollow. _Laying down on the bed, he covered his face as tears pricked the corner of his eyes. _Usagi-san_, thought Misaki as he lay there. After a while Misaki got up and began to unpack.

_Relax Misaki it's just for a few days. You've been away from him longer than this before. Just try to figure out your feelings before you go back. That's the plan._ Thinking this he cheered up a little bit and finished unpacking. Done, he walked out into the main area and walked over to his sister in-law where she stood waiting by the door.

"Ready?" she asked with a smile. "Ready!"Misaki replied with a smile of his own.

* * *

><p>"These peppers look good. What do you think Misaki-kun?" Eyeing them closely,"They look pretty good. I don't see any bad spots."<p>

Nodding her head Manami told the the vendor, "I would like three green peppers and two red ones please."

"Here you are. That will be 1050 yen please." As she was giving the money to the man she noticed that Misaki looked a little sad. Then she saw him mouth 'Akihiko' silently.

"Thank you for your purchase and come again soon." Looking back at the vendor she smiled and nodded her head. She then turned to Misaki who asked, "Shall we go?"

Again she nodded her head thinking about what she just saw. _Akihiko's the name of Takahiro's friend. Why did Misaki mouth his name and with such a sad face? Maybe he...no way! That's impossible! Misaki's too sweet to even be that man's..._looking at Misaki again he was smiling but, there was sorrow in it.

Taking his arm she pulled Misaki into a cafe and sat in a booth. Confused, Misaki sat down across from her. When they had placed their drink orders she asked,"Are you alright Misaki?"

"Yes. Why?" His smile again seemed more sad than happy.

"You seem kind of down is all. I'm concerned. Did you have a fight with someone?"

"Huh what are you talking about? I'm-I'm..."he couldn't finish before tears began to roll down his face. Covering his face with his hands Misaki cried long and hard and stopped just before their drinks came.

"Did you have a fight with Akihiko?" Manami asked Misaki gently. Silently, he nodded his head.

"I came here to see if I could sort it out but so far I'm not having any luck."

"Well you've only been here for three hours. You can't figure it out in that time."

Quietly she asked," Misaki are you that man's lover?"

Misaki blushed slightly which was more than enough of an answer for her. Smiling gently, she grabbed his hand and held on to it, gently squeezing it to try and comfort the young man. Smiling slightly, Misaki squeezed back in thanks and let go. They sat quietly for a while, sipping their drinks occasionally.

Then, "Does Takahiro know about this?"

Misaki shook his head then said,"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like it if I told him the reason why I don't have a girlfriend's because I'm in love with another man. Especially his best friend."

"Well...I won't tell him till you tell him yourself."

"Really?"

Manami nodded her head smiling."Arigatou gozaimasu Nee-chan!" Misaki said with a genuine smile this time. _At least he's back to normal, _Manami thought as she sighed in relief.

Finishing their drinks, they left the cafe smiling and talking all the way back to the hotel room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for the reviews. You are the ones who keep me going. So please tell me what you think of this chapter and if I should continue writing. Arigatou gozaimasu!<strong>


	5. Trouble

Chapter 5

A day and a half later Misaki's good mood began to wane again. Manami noticed and decided to make a cake for him. Misaki, seeing this, wanted to join in. She thought about it and decided to let him help.

His mood, immediately, changed back to happy. Later that night, as the family was having dinner, Takahiro asked, "Have you enjoyed your time here Misaki?"

"Yes I have. I'm glad I came." Manami noticed that his smile was genuine yet Takahiro still seemed concerned. _What's Takahiro worrying about now? _When she looked at Misaki again she noticed something she hadn't before.

_Why does Misaki look like he was crying? _Concerned, she asked, "Are you o.k. Misaki?"

"Um...do you think I could talk to you for a minute Nee-chan?" asked Misaki with an embarrassed smile. Eyes wide, Manami nodded her head and followed Misaki out into the hallway.

"I want to go home Nee-chan. That's my problem. I miss Usagi-san so much that I can't keep from crying at night."

Manami just smiled sadly at the young man. "Are you going to go home?"

Misaki shook his head. "I still haven't figured out why I got so mad at Usagi-san. The smoking thing wasn't new, so why was I so frustrated?"

"I think it was because he hardly listens to you anymore."

Misaki thought about it and decided that wasn't it. Misaki shook his head and said,"That's far from the truth Nee-chan. He listens to me. Probably more than I know. One time I asked him to stop smoking and he quit for a week."

"What made him go back to smoking?"

"Aikawa-san," as he shivered from even the mention of that woman's name. Manami gave him a questioning look. Misaki launched into an explanation about Usagi's reliable, demon-like editor who came and checked on him usually at the most inconvenient of times. Like one time when Misaki was making a pot of miso. When the door slammed open at Aikawa's entrance, Misaki jumped so hard, that all the soup spilled onto his open skin and the floor. The burns on his skin stayed for a week.

Manami now knew why he shuddered. It made her shudder a little as well. "So what do you think caused your anger?"

"Something tells me it's not as complicated as I'm making it out to be. I just can't think properly right now."

"Missing Akihiko too much?"

"That and I'm having a lot of fun,"said Misaki smiling. Manami smiled in return.

"Let's head in before my husband starts to worry." Misaki followed Manami into the room and they were greeted by a rambunctious two year old.

"I think it's his bed time dear," said Takahiro with a smile as they entered. Manami smiled and left to tuck Mahiro into bed. Leaving the two brothers alone.

"Is everything o.k. Misaki?"

Misaki smiled and said,"It is now."

"What was wrong in the first place?"

Misaki blushed and said,"I wanted to talk to Nee-chan about a relationship problem I was having. It's all good now though. I think I've almost figured it out." Takahiro gave him a questioning look and Misaki just smiled in response.

Smiling back Takahiro said,"O.k. I'm glad it all worked itself out."

With this said, Misaki turned away from his brother and decided to take a walk by himself around the hotel to try and figure out his real problem. After a few minutes of walking, Misaki realized that he was lost. Not knowing what else to do, Misaki just continued walking with his head down. He abruptly ran into someone and looked up to apologize. When he looked up he was shocked to see, not another person, but Usagi-san.

His eyes grew wide as Usagi-san swept him up in a big hug. "Misaki," he whispered gently. It was too much for Misaki to take. He buried his face in Usagi's shirt as the tears started down his face. After a few minutes of crying, he looked back up at Usagi to see that he had been crying as well. Shocked, Misaki just stared at the face he knew and loved so much.

Usagi's heart was filled with joy upon seeing his beloved Misaki's face. He lowered his head and covered the boy's mouth with his own. Misaki kissed him back with as much passion and longing. His breath became shaky as he began to cry in Usagi's embrace. Akihiko whispered again,"Misaki."

"I missed you so much Usagi-san,"said Misaki through his tears. Akihiko ducked his head down again and again Misaki's breath became one with his lover's.

When they parted they heard a floorboard squeak and turned around to see Takhiro standing right in front of them. Misaki instantly blushed and he was surprised to see Usagi blushing a little as well. Takahiro turned around, without a word and began walking back to the room. Usagi began to follow Takahiro dragging Misaki along by linking his fingers through his love's. Misaki followed behind Usagi as he walked behind Takahiro.

_I'm so dead,_ thought Misaki as they walked into the room and he closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the reviews and to the people who added this story as a favorite. I'm glad to know that my first story's a good one. I'm actually new to the Fanfic world. I won't be updating for a while since I'm going to New York for Spring Break. You probably won't hear from me until the week after next. So until then please keep reviewing to tell me if I should keep going. Arigato!<strong>


	6. Revelation

Manami, who was in the front room, turned to see who'd entered. Smiling, she saw that Misaki and Takahiro had come back safely and was surprised to see Akihiko with them as well.

"Akihiko, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you here? It isn't time for Misaki to go home yet, I think."

"Manami we need to talk about something," said Takahiro with a strange look on his face. Manami had a feeling that this wasn't going to be good for Misaki or Akihiko. Nodding her head she lead the way out of the room and into the one where Misaki stayed so that any yelling wouldn't wake Mahiro up. Closing the door behind him, Misaki walked over and sat on the bed next to Usagi-san.

Taking a deep breath, Takahiro asked,"What exactly's going on here?" For a minute everyone sat in silence.

Then,"Dear...I think you should know that the reason why Misaki's been down for so long was because he wasn't near Akihiko-san." Takahiro just looked at his wife in shock.

"You knew about this?"

"I only discovered it a day ago. Misaki told me himself and when he needed someone to talk to, I would listen. I understand his feelings quite well since I have you now. Also,"she turned to Akihiko," can you explain to me who loved the other one first? I'll listen if you tell me. However, I don't think my husband should listen in to this judging from your face."

Akihiko nodded in reply. "Well then...dear could you please leave? And no eavesdropping. In fact, you probably already know the story Misaki. Could you watch your brother for me to make sure of this?"

Misaki nodded as he had lived the story as well as heard it straight from Usagi-san. As they were leaving he told Usagi-san,"No flowery language. Please tell it honestly this time Usagi-san."

Usagi-san just smiled at their private joke and nodded his head. Misaki smiled the left the room.

"Now then start from the beginning."

"When I first met Misaki, I was in love with Takahiro and he had asked me to tutor Misaki to help him get into M University. My unrequited love was clear to Misaki on the first day and he felt sorry for me, I think."

Manami nodded for him to go on speaking.

"Well I'd been helping Misaki for a while then when Takahiro's birthday rolled around and Misaki and I both had our first meeting with you. When Misaki hit the wall with his fist he was mad at Takahiro when he said the he'd wanted to introduce you to me first. So he made up an excuse and dragged me out the door with him. This is the part you know. After that though, he broke down crying after walking about three blocks or so. He was crying in my place at that unrequited love and his brother's "harsh words."

Akihiko accented this with air quotes to show that it was something that Misaki had actually said. Continuing on,"Just seeing this was enough for my pain to be almost completely erased and this was the first time I'd kissed him. Originally it was to stop his tears but it actually got me to start crying as well. What really made me fall for him was when he just stood there holding me while I was crying over an unrequited love and he stayed with me ever since. I think that's about it."

Manami nodded then asked,"When do you think Misaki fell for you?"

"Hard to say since he hasn't really told me that himself. Maybe he could shed some light on the situation for you, me and Takahiro."

Manami smiled and opened the door to call the two brothers inside. When they were all in the room and had situated themselves Manami asked,"Everyone comfortable?"

They all nodded their heads."Takahiro you may start first."

Nodding he began to ask his questions.

"How long've you two been together like this?"

"Ever since that day Misaki moved into my apartment."

"When did you fall in love with _**my**_ baby brother?" His eyes had a hint of malice in them.

"Since the day you first introduced Manami to the both of us at your birthday party,"answered Akihiko levelly even though on the inside he was starting to panic.

"What happened?"

Silence filled the whole room. Then,"Misaki was the first person to ever cry for my sake and on that day he was crying over the cruel things you said to me in my unrequited love for you."

Silence again filled the room. Then Misaki piped in,"You mean you never even noticed that he was in love with you Nii-chan?"

This was met with a silent glare at Usagi and a look of disbelief from Usagi directed at Misaki.

"No,"said Takahiro with so much anger that Misaki shuddered a little inside.

"Well, what I really want to ask is...Misaki, are you gay?"Takahiro dared him with his eyes to say yes.

"No. I only feel this way towards Usagi-san and him alone. Any other men don't hold interest to me,"replied Misaki with a straight face and eyes that challenged his brother to deny his words. Takahiro took the bait.

"No way can you love Akihiko and not be gay! It's impossible!"

"I only love Usagi-san. I don't love other men or screw around with them. That would mean I'm not gay."

"You love the same sex..."

"Listen to me Nii-chan! Usagi-san is the only man I love and ever will love! Got it? Without Usagi-san my life has no meaning what so ever! I was so lonely when I stayed here that I couldn't bare it and I haven't gone one night in this hotel without crying myself to sleep because Usagi-san wasn't here! Did you even stop to think about how I feel about staying here? At first I thought that this would help me find the answer to my problem but it only made the problem worse! Don't you get it? I'm with Usagi-san by my own choice! I am not being forced! I love Usagi-san! So please-stop-" Misaki couldn't continue as he started to breakdown crying.

He turned to hide his face into Usagi's shirt and continued crying while his brother stood in shock as he watched Akihiko wrap his arms around Misaki, trying to comfort the young man. Manami pulled Takahiro out of the room to discuss the situation with him.

"Well, anything you want to say?"

"...Was I really being that inconsiderate of Misaki's feelings?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Dear, you need to think about these things before you make decisions. As for me, I can accept their relationship. The question is can you?"

Manami left to go get some sleep and call it a night. Meanwhile, Takahiro began to think about his brother and what he truly felt about the whole situation.

* * *

><p>"Usagi-san?"<p>

"Yes Misaki?"

"Can I say that you came for me?"

Usagi-san just chuckled and pulled his lover closer to him as they lay in bed. "Just try to get some sleep for once Misaki."

In response, Misaki snuggled closer to Usagi and closed his eyes in sheer bliss at the feeling of his lover being with him. Breathing in deeply he noticed that Usagi didn't smell like smoke like he usually did.

"Usagi-san? Did you quit smoking?"

Usagi-san nodded his head and said,"You were right Misaki. After doing some research, I found that not only was I hurting myself but I was also hurting you. So, I've cut back to about a stick a day. Hopefully I can stop soon."

Misaki smiled in his sleep thinking, _I love you Usagi-san. Please stay with me for as long as possible._ Sighing in content, Misaki fell asleep as Usagi-san, too, drifted into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Misaki isn't gay if he loves one man? How's he not gay if he loves someone of the same gender? Gay means to love other people of the same gender right? So how is it different? <em>Takahiro thought long and hard and found the answer._ Love **people** of the same gender not one person. So, he really isn't gay according to the definition. That's why he denied being gay._ Takahiro now felt guilty about yelling at Misaki for his own misunderstanding. Now he knew that as long as Misaki didn't take on any other guys as lovers that he was not gay.

But now there was another problem. How awkward would things get after he accepted Akihiko as part of the family? _Wait a minute! Akihiko's already part of the family because he's important to all of us. So this isn't awkward at all if you look past Misaki and him being lovey dovey with each other._

Decided, Takahiro went to bed with a feeling of satisfaction. Misaki on the other hand was plagued with the same dream he'd had before he came here. Usagi-san was about to take him but he became enraged for some reason and pushed Usagi away as he ran for his life. _Why am I having this dream? What does this mean about my feelings for Usagi-san?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone! Sorry this is being posted so late. I had a lot of different situations over the past few days so I haven't been able to write as often. Thanks for being so patient. Gomennasai! As always, please review.<strong>


	7. At Ease

_Misaki...what's wrong with you? _Akihiko was still soundly asleep when this thought crossed his mind. In the dream he was having Misaki was running away from him but he didn't know why. _Misaki! Misaki! _his dream self kept shouting.

Coincidentally, Misaki heard Usagi shouting his name over and over. He was still running towards the light never quite reaching it before he fell off a cliff and woke up with a start. _Again...the same dream for 3 nights in a row. What does it mean? _Misaki looked down at the sleeping form of Usagi-san and smiled. _At least I got to see him. Now I may be able to get through the rest of this visit with ease._ Misaki quietly turned on the bed so that his feet touched the floor. When he tried to get up Akihiko wrapped his arms around his waist gently. When Misaki looked back, Usagi was still asleep.

_Ah, so it was just a reflex. _Looking closer at his lover Misaki noticed that Usagi-san was sweating and muttering under his breath. Misaki leaned closer to hear what he said.

"Don't leave me Misaki! Please don't leave!" he said with a panicked voice. Eyes wide, Misaki decided it was time to wake Usagi-san up from his nightmare.

Shaking him gently he said,"I'm right here Usagi-san. Time to get up."

Slowly Usagi opened his eyes. Looking into Misaki's gentle eyes, he began to cry. Misaki was startled at this sight. _Usagi-san never cries! What's wrong with him? For once Usagi-san looks desperate for comfort. This is so weird! But... _Misaki leaned down and kissed the man on the lips gently. Hugging Usagi closer to him, Misaki whispered,"It's o.k. Usagi-san. I won't leave you...**_ever_**!" Misaki continued to hug Usagi-san tightly to his chest. When he had calmed down enough, Misaki released him and said,"We should go get some breakfast. Are you better now Usagi-san?"

Usagi nodded his head quietly. Smiling Misaki stood up and went out of the room with Usagi following close behind.

A cheerful Manami cried out,"Good morning! What would you guys like for breakfast?" Misaki smiled and replied that he would like some scrambled eggs, toast, and some sort of meat. Akihiko said he would have the same as Misaki.

"Coming right up!"she chirped with a smile. Just then a rambunctious Mahiro-kun ran right up to Misaki and hung on tightly to his legs.

Misaki looked down and said,"Good morning Mahiro-kun,"with a huge smile.

"Good morning Uncle Misaki!" he said back cheerfully. Looking at Akihiko he said,"Good morning Uncle Akihiko!" just as cheerfully. Misaki and Akihiko's mouths dropped open with shock. The little boy just smiled and dashed to the table to get breakfast.

"I explained to him that you're family Usagi. Don't look so shocked. After all you are an important part of our lives now," explained Takahiro with a smile.

Still further shock registered on both of the men's faces. Misaki snapped out of it first and asked,"What happened? I thought you were against me and Usagi-san."

"About that...I'm really sorry for what I said before. I understand now that the definition of gay doesn't apply to you. You love _one _person of the same sex not _others_. It's also not up to me who you date. Though next time, could you warn us before hand?" he said with a slight blush on his face.

Misaki smiled at his brother and ran over to give him a hug. Meanwhile Akihiko still stood, staring at little Mahiro as he ate his breakfast. Seeing this Misaki ran over and put his hand on the man's shoulder. This got Akihiko out of his trance and he suddenly realized what he'd been doing. Misaki laughed as he dragged Usagi over to the table. When they sat down, a still smiling Misaki, began to eat. Akihiko just stared at Mahiro as the little boy continued to eat.

"Is it really that shocking?"laughed Misaki.

"Yes. I've never been called uncle before so it's a bit shocking."

"Well you're with Misaki now. That makes you his uncle too," replied Manami with a smile on her face.

"So Misaki...how's life with Akihiko?"asked Takahiro, curious.

"Well...I mostly do the chores around the house. In fact I don't think he could live without me. Although he does help me out sometimes by doing the dishes with me or hanging up the clothes to dry and taking them down when they're done. I guess you could say he's the husband who brings in the money and I'm the wife who stays behind to do the chores."

"So it's not bad?"

"Nope. Not bad at all." They continued to eat until Manami asked," How are your studies going Misaki?'

"I'm done with school. I also have a job as a literary and manga editor."

"I thought you were going for an economics major."

"I was but I was editing Usagi-san's work so often that I just kind of got used to editing and decided to switch to literature instead. Now I work as an editor for Usagi-san and a mangaka while also working as a secretary at the office. You've heard of Marukawa publishing right. I work as a secretary for Usagi-san's previous editor. She's now a chief editor who directs authors to certain editors in the office. I just help with the paper work and manage Usagi-san's works as well."

Takahiro and Manami stared at him in shock.

"How do you manage to do that and still maintain the household?"asked Manami.

"Quite simple. I edit the drafts at home, and those don't come frequently, while I do the chores. I only work in the office on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays."

"Amazing!"said Takahiro in awe.

"He's the perfect house wife,"said Manami and Akihiko at the same time. They looked at each other shocked and smiling in amazement at the fact that they both thought the same thing simultaneously. Everyone around the table began to laugh except for little boy who looked on confused. He then turned back to his food with his little two year old attention span used up. From there they all started talking about normal subjects while finishing their breakfast.

When they were done, Manami and Misaki headed into the kitchen to do the dishes while Takahiro and Akihiko sat down in the living room to talk about work and Mahiro played on the floor.

Takahiro asked,"So what are you guys doing from here?"

"I'm going home and Misaki-"

"I'll be staying here until tomorrow morning. I still haven't spent much time with you Nii-chan."

When the two "house-wives" were done with the dishes all of the adults walked to the door. Manami and Takahiro said their goodbyes and left the couple alone. They stood there for a second until Misaki rushed into the arms of his lover. They hugged each other tight and held on for a while. They ended the embrace after a long, slow, passionate kiss and Akihiko left.

Turning around, Misaki walked back into the living room. Looking at his family he took a deep breath and said,"So...what do we do now?"

Manami and Takahiro looked at each other smiling. Manami turned to Misaki and said,"Well...why don't you show us good place to go to lunch or maybe a movie, Misaki?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mina-san koniichiwa! Thanks for all the reviews. MangaFreak, thanks for your constructive criticism when I first began writing this. It really helped me out in coming up with a better plot for this story. Just goes to show what a simple review can do(hint hint) ;). Mina arigatou!<strong>


	8. Homecoming Surprise

The family of three set out with Misaki as he showed them around some decent areas to grab lunch or just relax in a cafe. In the end, they chose a nice family restaurant to eat and relax in.

"It's been awhile since we've been to a place like this,"commented Takahiro.

"Yes. This is nice,"sighed Manami, content. Misaki just smiled at his brother and sister-in-law. _Yes, this is very nice,_ thought Misaki as he looked out the window at the busy street. _I wonder what Usagi-san's up to now. Avoiding his deadlines more than likely. _Misaki chuckled as the thought of Usagi hiding in a dark corner while being hunted down by Aikawa-san.

Takahiro noticed and asked,"What's so funny Misaki?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking of what Usagi-san is probably doing right now." He chuckled again. Takahiro couldn't help but smile at his brother's happiness. Manami and Mahiro smiled as well. From there they ordered their food and ate as they talked about Misaki's life with Usagi-san. The rest of the day went on pleasantly. Night came and they returned to the hotel room for a good night's sleep. Misaki went to his room and closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath...but it didn't help. He instantly broke into tears. They were a mixed sort of tears; part happy, part sad. Happy, because he would be back with Usagi-san tomorrow. Sad, because he wouldn't get to see his family for awhile. _I finally get to go home...I'll miss all of you, Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Mahiro-kun. Wait for me Usagi-san. Just one more night._

Dropping onto the bed, he got under the covers and instantly fell asleep. The same dream plagued him once again. Except this time he reached the light and saw a glimpse of him kissing Usagi-san and Usagi-san looked surprised. _What? Did I kiss him on my own? That has to be the explanation for this sight! _Misaki woke up with a start. Holding his head in his hands he thought, _What the hell does that even mean? Am I supposed to kiss Usagi-san? __  
><em>

"Arrgghh! This is so confusing!" Misaki cried out. Takahiro came running into the room shouting,"Misaki what's wrong?"

Misaki stared up at his brother confused. Then it dawned on him.

"Everything's fine Nii-chan. It was just a really bad dream. Sorry to worry you," he said with an apologetic smile.

Takahiro sighed in relief. "So long as you're o.k. Why don't you start packing and meet us out in the living room?"

"O.k."

Takahiro smiled and closed the door behind him as he left. Letting out a deep sigh, Misaki got out of bed and put his clothes on. Then he started packing up his things. Once he was finished he grabbed his bag and went out in the living room to say good bye to his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew.

"Take care Misaki. Call as often as you can and I hope we can see you and Akihiko really soon,"said Manami with tears in her eyes. Misaki gave his sister-in-law a hug while saying,"We'll be sure to visit soon."

Releasing her, Misaki turned to his brother and was caught up in a tight hug. To his surprise, Takahiro was crying his eyes out even though he would have a second chance to say goodbye when he dropped Misaki off at his place.

"Oi Nii-chan, it's not like I'm leaving for good."

Takahiro let go and smiled at Misaki. Then, little Mahiro-kun ran up to his uncle and gave him a big hug.

"Bye-bye Uncle Misaki. Say 'hi' to Uncle Usagi nee."

"Sure thing Mahiro. Bye-bye."

Misaki turned back to his brother and nodded that he was ready to go. Waving as he walked out the door Misaki thought, _I can't wait to see Usagi-san! _Closing the door behind him, he followed Takahiro to the parking garage and got in the car.

Once they were on the road, Takahiro said,"We're really going to miss you Misaki."

"I'll miss you guys too. Just next time I'm bringing Usagi-san with me."

Takahiro laughed and said,"That's for sure! We wouldn't want you to be depressed again!"

Misaki laughed too and asked, when he caught his breath,"So you're really o.k. with me being with Usagi-san?"

"I'll put it this way Misaki. If the man wasn't Akihiko, I would disapprove with all of my strength. Akihiko's one of my friends after all."

Misaki sighed in relief and thought, _Why would I want anyone besides Usagi-san? I love him too much._

They rode the rest of the way in silence. Pulling up in front of the apartment complex, Takahiro said his final goodbyes and Misaki got out of the car. Waving as his brother drove away, Misaki turned around and headed into the building. Going over to the elevator, he hit the button and waited for it to come down. Getting in, Misaki pressed the button for his floor and the elevator began to rise.

_I wonder if Usagi-san_'_s home. _Getting off of the elevator he walked over to his door and took out his key. As he opened the door to the apartment he was met with silence. Smiling to himself, he took off his shoes and went to the laundry room to put his things in the wash. When he was done with that, he let out a sigh of relief as he thought, _Man it's good to be home._

Going out into the kitchen he saw that Usagi-san had somehow managed to keep the place clean over the three days he'd been gone. Again he smiled and began to prepare the things he needed to make lunch with, ahead of time. As he was finishing up, he heard the front door open and close and a familiar voice called out,"I'm home!"

"Welcome home!" replied Misaki as Usagi walked into the living room. Upon seeing each other they walked over to each other and embraced hard. Misaki looked into the smiling face of his lover and his mouth was instantly covered by Usagi's in a deep and passionate kiss. For once Misaki decided not to protest. When they released each other, Akhiko asked,"So you missed me that much huh?"

Misaki's face instantly went red as he stuttered," Y-yeah r-r-right!"

Usagi chuckled at his flustered lover. "Keep thinking about me Misaki," he whispered into his lover's ear,"because I never stop thinking about you." Misaki's face turned an even deeper shade of red as he stalked off to the kitchen to start lunch.

Akihiko went to his office, still chuckling to himself. Misaki was absolutely embarrassed, _And I just came home! I can't believe he said something like that so soon!...Actually I can believe it because it's Usagi-san._ Misaki continued to cook lunch and called Usagi down when it was done and set out on the table. Misaki ate his lunch in the kitchen while Usagi ate at the table. Finished with his meal Misaki began to wash his dishes and Usagi's when he was done. Usagi just sat at the table watching Misaki as he did the dishes.

Misaki looked unbelievably sexy at that moment and Akihiko just couldn't contain himself. Getting up slowly, he started to sneak up behind Misaki. Misaki's patience snapped as Usagi came up behind him. He quickly turned off the water, turned around and pinned Akihiko to the wall.

Misaki looked up at him with eyes filled with rage. _What in the world? Misaki? _Akihiko stared at him bewildered that Misaki was actually able to hold him against the wall. _Misaki...what's wrong with you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Koniichiwa! Sorry I haven't been writing much lately. I broke my ankle and it caused a few delays in my writing process. Sorry it took so long. Please forgive me! Thanks to all my readers and subscribers. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and I will be writing the next one...can't say soon because of my injury and all the doctors appointments so...yeah. See ya!<strong>


	9. Misaki's Rise to Seme with Epilogue

"Misaki?"

Misaki continued to stare up at Usagi-san, anger lingering in his eyes. Akihiko just stood there with an open mouth still too shocked to move. _Why am I so angry? And how am I able to keep Usagi-san pinned to the wall? _thought Misaki as his emotions boiled over. He suddenly felt something stirring in his chest; an unknown feeling swept into his heart. Confused at this sudden change in his emotions, he tried to solve what it was while his anger continued to show in his eyes.

A thought crossed his mind and he realized that, _this feeling...is it really? _The still shocked Usagi was just staring into the eyes of his lover. He began to notice that Misaki's gaze softened and a different emotion filled the young man's eyes that he couldn't quite place. Then Misaki did something that was totally unexpected. Slowly he pulled Usagi's head down in a sweet, gentle kiss.

The kiss turned passionate as Misaki inserted his tongue slipped into Akihiko's mouth and battled with his tongue. When Misaki broke the kiss, Akihiko was left completely breathless and bewildered. Akihiko couldn't think straight as Misaki released him and dragged him into their room. Pushing Akihiko onto the bed and closing the door at the same time, Misaki approached the still confused older man. Smirking to himself, Misaki got on top of his lover and locked lips with Akihiko again, unbuttoning the man's shirt swiftly.

Breaking the kiss, Misaki began to trail his way down Akihiko's body with his tongue. Akihiko's mind snapped back into place too late as Misaki began to suck fervently on his inflamed member. A moan escaped Akihiko's lips as his lover's mouth continued to suck on his dick.

"Misaki..."Akihiko moaned,"I'm...onna...cu-"He didn't even get to finish his sentence as his body released his pent up pleasure. Misaki, not fazed one bit, swallowed his lover's cum finding it to be quite satisfying. Misaki shifted and began to lick and nibble Akihiko's hard nipples.

"Hmm...aren't I usually the one that gets hard like this?"Misaki smirked. Akihiko actually blushed as heat filled his body from head to toe. Misaki continued to administer to the older man's nipples with his hands as he bit down onto the tip of Akhiko's ear.

"Nnn...ahhh...Mi...Misak...i,"Akihiko moaned in pure ecstasy. Misaki continued to smirk as he sucked on his fingers, coating them with a decent amount of saliva. Akihiko noticed,"Wai...wait a m-minute Misaki. Are you really going t-"

Misaki inserted one finger into Akihiko's hole. _Not wet enough... _Misaki flipped Akihiko over while taking his finger out causing Akihiko to gasp. Grabbing his lover's hips. Misaki licked the soft opening getting another sigh and several moans of pleasure. When it was thoroughly coated Misaki flipped Akihiko back over and kissed him with passion as he slowly entered one digit into his lover's entrance again. He soon added another finger, lightly brushing against the man's prostate.

"Ahh...ahhh...nnn...nghn...ahh,"Akihiko moaned. Misaki scissored Usagi's hole the widen and relax the muscles around it. Adding a third finger slowly, Misaki pumped his hand in and out drawing out louder cries from his partner.

Chuckling Misaki asked,"Does that feel good Usagi-san?"

Akihiko's reply was his cock hardening again to his shock. Misaki took his fingers out slowly making sure to brush against Akihiko's sweet spot, making him writhe in pleasure. Licking Akihiko's neck, Misaki slowly entered Usagi with his hardened cock. Akihiko had never felt this much pain or pleasure at one time. Blushing even harder, he now understood why Misaki found it so embarrassing as he felt his body constrict around Misaki's dick, pulling it in deeper.

Misaki smiled and pushed it in all the way to the hilt and pulled it back out slowly causing Akihiko to shout even louder as he climaxed. Misaki slowly thrust into Akihiko again and again, picking up the pace as he continued and Akihiko's cries and moans matched the timing of each thrust. Misaki reached his limit and released his excitement into his lover. His face flushed and his mind in a roar of sheer pleasure, Akihiko reached up and locked his arms around Misaki's neck. Misaki ducked down and kissed him long and hard before releasing him and pulling out of Akihiko.

Laying down on top of his lover, Misaki sighed in content, happy that he had finally solved his problem.

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"...When'd you have time to practice this?"

Misaki lifted his head and smiled down at Usagi."I didn't."

Akihiko's eyes went wide with shock as Misaki chuckled and hugged his lovable rabbit closer to him. After laying there for a few minutes, Akihiko fell asleep, having released twice his usual amount, as Misaki got up and took a shower.

_I wonder if Usagi-san will be mad about me being on top for once. That was fun though. I actually managed to make him blush. _Misaki smiled to himself as the memory came flooding back. The warm water felt good on his skin as he continued to stand there and look upon the new memories he had just created. When he was done with his shower, he wrapped a towel around his lower half and dried his hair with another, sighing as he went downstairs to grab some clean clothes from the laundry he had done earlier and look at the clock.

_Super time. What should I make today? _Misaki chuckled to himself as he thought of red bean soup to celebrate him officially taking his lover. _I guess I'll just take Usagi-san out to a restaurant tonight. I'm sure he won't mind a date with me. Afterwards he can do whatever he wants to me. _Happy with this plan Misaki sat down and had almost finished reading a volume of Ze Kan before Akihiko came down showered and dressed in his usual clothes.

Seeing Misaki, he smiled and walked up behind him to sneak a hug. He didn't expect the kiss from Misaki as he wrapped his arms around him. They both smiled at each other, happy to be near their other half.

"Hey Usagi-san? Where do you want to go for dinner? I was thinking a nice restaurant like when we went out on our first official date. What do you think?"

Usagi nodded his head in agreement. Breaking from Usagi's hold, Misaki got up and walked over to get his coat.

"Come on Usagi-san. I've already made the reservations. We have to be there in 20 minutes and it's only about a 15 minute drive. I'll tell you where to go."

Usagi smiled and went and got his coat before he noticed that Misaki was wearing a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt underneath and a red tie. Usagi ran up the stairs and changed quickly into a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and a gold tie. Following Misaki out the door, they went down in the elevator and walked over to Usagi's red sports-car. Once they were on the road Misaki gave him the directions to the restaurant where they arrived three minutes before they were supposed to be there.

Handing his keys to the valet, Usagi followed Misaki into the restaurant where Misaki had already checked in. Both of them followed the waiter to a private compartment and sat down. Misaki selected a decent wine to go with the special for that night.

"Misaki, how are you paying for all of this?"

"My job at Marukawa pays really well. I also made some extra cash this month by baby-sitting some kids during the afternoon all last week."

Akihiko was touched that Misaki chose to treat him out to dinner. Their food arrived and they made pleasant conversation as they ate and drank. Finished with their meal they headed back home where they stayed and made love to each other all night long(including Misaki topping a few times;) ).

* * *

><p>A few weeks later they went over to visit Takahiro and the family. They enjoyed some relaxation for a few days. Then one night at dinner Takahiro asked,"So how many times have you guys done it?"<p>

Manami blushed with embarrassment and anger. _To think that he would actually ask such a question! _She watched as the couple looked at each other then back at Takahiro.

"Lost count after 20," they both said at the same time. They bust out laughing at how their words matched up completely. Noticing the silence, Misaki bowed his head in embarrassment, his face on fire, as Akihiko cleared his throat and looked around the room uncomfortably.

"I'm...sorry. I didn't have any right to do that." Takahiro was bright red as he said this. Then Manami asked,"How's your job going Misaki?'

With this the silence was broken and the conversation returned to normal. After supper, Manami and Misaki washed the dishes as they talked about life as house wives(tee hee). After three more days, Akihiko and Misaki said their good byes and left for home.

"That was unexpected."

"What was?"

"Nii-chan asking how many times we've done it."

"Yeah that was a little weird...I had a good time though."

"Yeah,"sighed Misaki as he leaned back into the pillows.

"Misaki?" Akihiko looked over and smiled when he saw his love asleep next to him. Snuggling up to him, Akihiko wrapped his arms tighter around his beloved Misaki and whispered into his ear,"Good night my love."

Misaki replied in his sleep,"Shut-up dumb-ass Usagi-san."

Chuckling Akihiko lay with his lover in his arms and drifted into a deep and peaceful sleep. Things were definitely going to be different from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that wraps this story up. What did you guys think? I'm eager to hear what you think. Thank you MangaFreak and Damons-hot-as-hell for being such good readers and supporters. Mina-san arigatou!<strong>


End file.
